


Horses for Sale

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [52]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kid!Geki, Wood carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Geki watches his master carve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horses for Sale

Master Adam was working a block of wood with his knife again, taking away bits of shavings with each stroke. It was a strange practice, one Geki couldn't understand for the life of him, but the elder did it ritually each night when they settled down into the cabin after training. He liked it, and the end result was always curious.

 

The cabin was small, but it had a few rooms, and one of them was Master Adam's miniatures room. A city sat inside, different from those he'd seen in Japan or on his way here to the mountains; smaller, more sparse, but all made out of wood. Different types of woods, but mostly pine wood, which gave the whole room a distinctive smell. He didn't allow himself to linger in it, ever, afraid he'd break something, but watching his master work on new pieces was... fun. Different. And the shavings were swept and piled up in a corner for the wild dog to sleep on, which meant whenever the animal was in, Geki was allowed to pet him.

 

Wasn't in now, though, and so Geki could only watch his teacher. “... Master Adam? What are you making this time?”

 

Master Adam shrugged, just a little. The Cloth boxes for the Bears sat on either side of his rocking chair, and Major held his carving tools. “Wild mustangs, maybe. It's hard to say what shape this wood will take.”


End file.
